1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device that can be powered by noncontact power feeding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-350465 discloses a charging adaptor for charging a portable telephone in a noncontact manner. When charging a portable telephone using the adaptor, the adaptor is connected to the telephone and placed on a noncontact charging pad, whereby the telephone is charged by electromagnetic induction between the coils incorporated in the adaptor and the pad.
In this case, however, a connector dedicated to connection of the adaptor to the portable telephone is necessary, and the adaptor cannot be used in common for different types of portable telephones. Also in this case, the telephone cannot be charged without the adaptor, which degrades the convenience of the adaptor, compared to the conventional chargers.